


Draco Is a Little Whore

by memelingerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a little baby, Fucked Up, Harry is pissed, I have no idea this is just fucked up lmao, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelingerie/pseuds/memelingerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some fucked up shit I wrote at like 2:30 in the morning this summer when I was buzzed on caffeine I wrote this in like 30 minutes and I am so ashamed. It's basically Harry fucking the evil out of Draco after the Battle of Hogwarts. Idk what else to say lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Is a Little Whore

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucked up and gay lol

Harry smiled as he felt the familiar weight of his clothing trunk in his hand as he stepped onto Platform 9 3/4. It was such a blessing to be going back to his one and true home, the only true home he'd ever known. Especially after the Battle had been won. Although some were sacrificed, they of course weren't forgotten. George still told stories of Fred, and Harry continued to tell stories of those who had fallen long before the Battle, like Sirius and Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron were ever supportive of Harry, after being famous when he slayed the infamous He Who Shall Not Be Named and saved the whole of humanity itself. Of course, those of the Slytherin lineage were devastated, and refused to even be NEAR Harry. But one of them wasn't as dedicated as he used to be. Draco had given up being a Death Eater, and had instead become a silent and withdrawn, sullen boy. He didn't associate with anyone, really. Harry supposed it was because of his shame and humiliation about the Battle, and how the Elder Wand didn't work against Harry. Perhaps it was the fact that he realized that he was fighting for the wrong cause all those years, and the guilt was eating him up. Harry just didn't know.

He still had a hatred for Malfoy that would stay lodged within him forever, he supposed. All the things he had done to Harry and the people he loved, all the torturing and doing dirty deeds for the evil of the Eaters. Harry just couldn't let it go. The train ride to Hogwarts was pleasant as he sat with Hermione and Neville and Luna and Ron. Luna and Neville had become an item over the break after the Battle, as had Ron and Hermione. Both were sitting and holding hands, while Harry continued to keep his hand in Jenny's. They talked and laughed and acted as if their whole lives hadn't changed forever within the past several months, that they all hadn't been through the most horrific and traumatic experiences. Perhaps they were just happy to be alive. Once they reached Hogwarts, they realized that the school had been rebuilt back to its former way before the Battle. Still as beautiful and majestic as before, it stood tall and proud as ever. Harry stepped off the train and stepped into a carriage with Jenny as it took them up to the school. Harry was greeted that night at the welcoming banquet by everyone and there were even people who stood up and talked in honor of all that died and had many a toast to their fallen names. Harry smiled as some people told stories about fallen friends, but as he looked around the room, he saw Draco staring down at his plate of roast, frowning and piercingly gazing into nothingness. Harry didn't know why, but this just infuriated the devil out of him. Even the Slytherins were being respectful and kind and here was Draco, still as cold and unchanged as ever. Harry fumed silently. ***** 

After the banquet, the students went up to their dorms. Harry decided to stay with some of the new Slytherins who wanted to talk to him, 'fans' as they called themselves. They were ecstatic, asking Harry about his encounter with Voldemort and how sorry they had been about being dark and vengeful all those years against good. It felt wonderful to Harry, like starting a new life in and of itself. The world was finally turning to good once again. It was extremely late when all the students had left the Slytherin lounge room to go to bed. Harry sat content, looking around the room at the paintings, when he suddenly heard a sound of quick footsteps. Turning around, he saw Draco trying to slip out the door, and became angry. "What the bloody hell are you running from? Come sit over here. Talk." Draco looked like a spooked animal when Harry spoke to him in his angry tone. But nontheless, Draco surprisingly did as Harry asked. He sat away from Harry, on the couch next to him. He looked as if he was awaiting his execution. "Why are you still bitter about what happened? Don't you think you ought to be celebrating, like all your other friends?" Draco just continued to stare guiltily at the floor, twiddling his thumbs and avoiding Harry's gaze. He quietly spoke up, like the squeak of a mouse. "I-I'm just... ashamed. That I let my whole race down. Let my Lord down." Harry jumped up from his spot and Draco flinched. "YOU BLOODY FUCKING TWAT!!! YOUR 'LORD' WAS THE RULER OF EVIL AND DEATH AND MURDERED THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE AND WAS GOING TO KILL *YOU* AND YOU *STILL* RESPECT HIM?!?? YOU DAMN COWARD. HOW DARE YOU-" Harry couldn't even stop himself before he lunged forward and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt. Draco gasped and shrieked a little, but Harry covered his mouth before any ear could fall upon them. "You fucking wanker. You fucking piss. How dare you. How dare you still remain weak and vain, like you've always been. I'll make you fucking pay." 

Draco looked at Harry, shivering and full of fear. "If I can't TALK the idiocy out of you.. I guess I'll just... FUCK it out of you." Draco started to scream as Harry pinned his arms above his head, but Harry slapped him through the face and silenced him. "If you're going to serve ANYONE... it's going to be me, you disgusting bastard." Draco was whimpering as Harry ripped his shirt open, then Draco's as he helplessly wriggled around in fear. Once his bare chest was bared to him, Harry snapped his head down to Draco's nipple and bit down. HARD. Draco silently cried out in pain. Harry smiled as he saw blood drip from the teeth marks. HIS teeth marks. "I guess some blood SHOULD be shed for the people YOU probably killed. All's fair, darling Draco," Harry snarled as he began to rip apart Draco's trousers with astounding strength. Draco had tears in his eyes. "Please, Harry... please don't hurt me... I'm so sorry just don't ravish me this way, I'll do anything-" "It's too late now you mewling fuck. This is my revenge. And I'm doing it MY way." That was when Draco started to sob, and Harry smiled maliciously. Harry looked down at Draco, who was almost hyperventilating out of fear. He saw his hard cock, which was betraying the fear that he was displaying to Harry. "I bet you're a real slut... a real whore who likes to be fucked like this." Draco profusely shook his head 'no' as tears were beginning to run down his face. Harry grabbed a nipple and twisted it hard. Draco yelped and flailed around. This just made Harry all the more delighted. Harry pulled down his trousers and grabbed Draco's cornsilk hair, which caused him to screech as Harry pulled his head to his own hard cock. "Fucking suck it down, you goddamned evil slut, and maybe I'll go easy on your tight whore asshole." 

Draco let out a weak sob as he shuddered and opened his mouth, enveloping Harry's cockhead into his mouth. Harry took no mercy and grabbed Draco's head, shoving him down all the way on his shaft. Harry started to laugh coldly when Draco gagged and choked, tears streaming down his face onto Harry's cock. "That's enough, you sickening dog. Now I'm gonna fuck you ruthlessly until you repent of your deeds." He flipped Draco over and pulled his trousers completely off. Harry started to spank Draco's ass like white marble, which started to become bruised. Draco just moaned in pain into the couch cushions, heaving sobs leaving his body. Harry stuck his fingers in his mouth and coated them with his spit, then he mercilessly shoved them in Draco's unwelcoming asshole. Draco howled in misery, shaking from the pain by this point. Harry dragged his fingers right back out, giving a final slap to Draco's ass. He got behind the sobbing blonde and spit on his own cock, rubbing the tip against Draco's violated asshole. "Say my fucking name when this cock is inside you or I won't stop fucking you." Draco just nodded and cried ever harder. Harry shamelessly rammed his cock all the way in Draco's vice-grip ass in one go. That was when Draco made the most inhuman, wounded sound ever. Draco was choking on tears as Harry grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as he could while he pounded into Draco. "Harry..." Draco sobbed. Harry slapped his ass. "Fucking keep saying it." "Harry Harry Harry HARRY!" Draco quietly screamed as Harry pounded him. 

"Ya know what I'm gonna do? When I'm about to blow my load I'm gonna pull out of your ungrateful asshole and shoot it down your throat and make you eat it all. That is the only way I'll let you go you fucking cunt." Draco nodded his head and breathlessly moaned 'thank you' over and over. Harry started to grunt and curse as his felt his dick between to twitch with orgasm. "Open your mouth you fucking disgrace," Harry commanded violently. Harry jerked Draco on his knees off the couch and Draco instantly had his mouth open, tears stained on his cheeks, his eyes red as blood and his body still quaking. Harry yelled as he shot his load down Draco's throat, then smiled wickedly as Draco swallowed it, trying to keep from vomiting. "Good little cunt," Harry snarled. He pulled up his trousers and buttoned them, straightening his clothes. He threw Draco's trousers at him. "You best be off the get some rest, Draco. Otherwise I may just tear your asshole apart again." Draco grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room, a sob heard as his rushed footsteps faded away. Harry smiled. Who was in pain now?


End file.
